


Hijinks

by drugstoreperfume



Series: i'll stop writing smut for them when they stop fucking all the time [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finally, First Time Blow Jobs, Loud!Neil, M/M, Oblivious!Neil, andrew's worryin abt neil blowing him but neil just thinks andrew hates harry potter, fjlkddk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugstoreperfume/pseuds/drugstoreperfume
Summary: Everyone at the Fox Tower has gone to see the Harry Potter Marathon at the movies. The Tower is empty. Perfect time for Neil to blow Andrew for the first time. One problem: Neil thinks the reason they aren't going to the marathon is that Andrew doesn't like Harry Potter because he's DUMB. Spoiler: blowjob happens.





	Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> this.... this is fucking ridiculous. BUT! THE BLOWJOB HAPPENED. IT FINALLY HAPPENED. WOOOO!!!! HURRAY FOR BLOWJOBS  
> i hope you enjoy and please remember to leave kudos and comment!! it helps me a lot!  
> [buying me a coffee helps support me and allows me to keep writing them doing the sexy!](https://ko-fi.com/A05049H8)

The only explanation Neil can come to is that Andrew doesn’t like Harry Potter.

It had started in the morning. All had been well when Neil was curled up on the sofa nursing a coffee. Andrew had padded downstairs, feet pink from the shower, wearing Neil’s too-long t-shirt and no armbands and looking entirely too vulnerable to be Andrew. Neil’s heart had swelled when Andrew passed a bored stare through his damp hair at him. Neil watched the shirt ride up as Andrew reached for his sugary cereal, observed the thick muscle of his thighs as it tensed -

“I’m going to kill you.”

Neil nearly spilled his coffee as he jumped. “What?”

Andrew had turned towards him, glaring, fingertips just curled onto the top shelf of the pantry. “You know what you’ve fucking done,” he deadpanned, “and you stop looking at me like that.”

The corner of Neil’s mouth twitched in amusement when he remembered his cunning plan from the night before. “Having a problem there?” he asked.

“Get the cereal down from there.”

Neil got up from the sofa, walking slowly to the kitchen island. “It’s for your own good. You know how Kevin gets when you -”

“Kevin can go fuck himself,” Andrew retorted. “Get me my cereal.”

Biting back a laugh, Neil reached up and got Andrew’s cereal - Neil wondered to himself whether or not something that brightly coloured was even edible. He was rewarded with a soft kiss, a hand winding into the hair at the back of his neck and the gentlest scrape of teeth against his lower lip. Unlike a lot of their kisses, it wasn’t taken any further than a thank you - no burning need, no heat, no fire. For the third time that morning, Neil was having to swallow a smile; Andrew seemed to be having a good day.

Neil, of course, had no idea that this would all change when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Andrew turned to him, mouth full of cereal, and waited. 

_Matt: Good morning Neil!! Did you sleep well?_  
_Matt: I hope you’re awake_  
_Matt: Anyway! This evening, Dan and I are going to marathon the Harry Potter series and we got free tickets!! So feel free to come and watch for as long as you like._  
_Matt: Loads of the Foxes are coming, so we have lots of tickets! Feel free to bring Andrew_

Neil tapped out a reply.

_Neil: Hey, Matt. I’ll ask him._

“Matt wants to know if we want to go and marathon Harry Potter with the Foxes tonight,” Neil relayed.

Neil had expected an apathetic response as usually, and was prepared to do some convincing, but Andrew’s eyes flashed. Neil paused, watching him, but Andrew quickly tensed and masked the emotion. The softness from the morning was gone, replaced with his usual lack of emotion. “At the movies?” Andrew said.

Neil stopped to think for a second. “Yeah. Matt said he got free tickets.”

Andrew’s eyes flashed again, and a cold, sick feeling settled in Neil’s stomach. Had they ever been to the movies? Had they ever even mentioned it? What if something awful had happened at a movie theatre - it would be the perfect location for something bad to happen - you wouldn’t be able to see in the dark - you’d be disorientated - Neil’s mind was racing -

“Neil.”

Neil was pushed forward by a hand on the back of his neck. Andrew’s hand was cold from holding his cereal bowl, and it wrenched Neil from his whirring mind and back into the present. Neil gulped a few breaths down, re-calibrating his heart and his breathing, before asking, partly just to explain himself, “Did something bad happen at a movie?”

Andrew looked at him for a second, eyes scanning his face. “If you mean the assassination of Abraham Lincoln then I suppose so.”

Relieved, Neil let out a breathy laugh. “You spend too much time with Kevin.”

“Kevin can go fuck himself,” Andrew repeated. He moved his hand from the back of Neil’s neck to swipe his thumb over a scar. “Nothing bad happened at the movies.”

Neil breathed a sigh of relief, turning his face in Andrew’s palm to look at him. The intense look in Andrew’s eyes told Neil he was still thinking about something, and Neil watched his jaw tense as he worried at the inside of his mouth. The light from the kitchen cast the shadow of Andrew’s eyelashes across his cheekbone and Neil watched them flutter in thought. Neil could spend hours getting lost in the tiny expressions Andrew let show when he was alone with Neil.

“Staring.” Andrew moved his hand to push Neil’s face to the side. Neil’s smile, unable to be bitten back, followed him as he walked into the living room with his toxic waste cereal.

When Neil meandered back over to the sofa, sans empty coffee mug, he’d expected to see the soft, early-morning-in-Columbia Andrew that kissed him earlier. However, Andrew’s eyes were dark and his lips were bitten. He pushed the charms in his cereal around the bowl. His fourth finger tapped its pad against the spoon handle. It was no longer a good day for Andrew, but Neil couldn’t figure out why. It wasn’t until halfway through the drive from Columbia back to the Foxhole Tower that Neil realised what it could be - so simple, far too simple for people like them, but maybe for once it isn’t some deep, depressing shit getting in the way and making their days awful.

Maybe Andrew just doesn’t like Harry Potter.

-

Andrew had had a cloud over his head all day - literal and metaphorical. His soft expressions had hardened, his armbands had gone on, and his cigarette packet had gone from full to nearly empty. When he walked past, Neil could almost hear the cogs spinning in his mind and he could definitely smell the thick coat of cigarette smoke that followed him like a poltergeist. Out of his depth, Neil kept to studying, only really leaving the dorm room to grab vegetable chips and exchange passing words to Renee and Kevin. Neil didn’t think the freshmen know he and Andrew and something, but even Sheena looked confused to see Andrew without Neil. Neil was confused too, but he tried to distract himself from the empty space where Andrew would be with Spanish and Russian notes, and he waited for the answer to come.

The answer comes later. The freshmen storm around the Tower like a herd of something undomesticated and irritating, with Clara going as far as to draw a lightning bolt on her forehead in marker she wasn’t sure would come off. Neil had come downstairs to wait for the Chinese food to be delivered, but he isn’t sure it’s worth the migraine. The sight of Dan and Matt talking softly in the hallway is the only soothing part of the scene, and Neil takes the time to watch them until the volume of his heartbeat in his temples decreases. However, Matt meets his eye and lights up, rushing away from Dan towards Neil.

“Neil!” he calls out, shouldering past rowdy first-years. “You never replied to my text!”

Andrew, who was standing near the staircase apparently trying to ignore Kevin’s Exy rant, turns to listen to Matt.

Neil smiles apologetically. “Sorry. I got really holed up in my work.”

Matt grins. “It’s alright.” His eyes move to find Andrew in the room before moving back to Neil. “You guys coming? We still have tickets. Plus you could leave anytime, so it isn’t a twelve hour death sentence.”

“Yeah, if you wanna pussy out there’s always the door,” yells Jack, trying to make a Harry Potter marathon competitive and failing.

Neil opens his mouth to reply, when he remembers Andrew’s dark face; the cloud of cigarette smoke; that muscle in his jaw that tenses; his hands twitching on surfaces with the urge to drum his fingers. Something about this is affecting Andrew, and Neil has a pretty good idea what it is.

“Sorry, Matt,” Neil begins, “but I don’t think Andrew likes Harry Potter.”

Matt reels back, stunned. “I - uhm, has he ever seen it?”

Shrugging, Neil replies, “I don’t know. It hasn’t exactly come up. I just get the impression.”

Matt turns back to Andrew, standing across the room, and nods to himself. “Yeah, your boy doesn’t look pleased about something.” Giving Neil a smile, he says, “There will be other chances to go to stuff like this. Movie theatres make a shit ton of money off of stuff like this.”

Matt’s words wash over Neil and relax him. At the back of his mind, he’d already begun to count down how long he had left with the upperclassmen. Without noticing, he’d ended up truly liking each and every one of them. The feeling of liking and being liked by so many people makes Neil feel warm around the edges, almost warm enough to cover up the fear he feels. Being liked means permanence, means someone taking the time to remember you, but Neil never expected it would feel this nice. The corners of Neil’s mouth tug up - how frequent these smiles are becoming - and he nods.

Dan struts out of the hallway with her shoulders square and yells, “Into the coach!”

All at once, in a flurry of overwhelming motion and noise, the Foxes file into the coach, Matt ruffles Neil’s hair, and then the room is empty. He blinks, and Andrew is moving towards the sofa holding bags of Chinese takeaway and two forks. The TV is set to some sitcom Andrew says he doesn’t like but he somehow seems to find it by coincidence every time he turns the television on at 6pm. Their chow mein and duck pancakes are eaten in silence.

Nothing happens.

Neil doesn’t know what he’s expecting, but even when he puts his empty cartons on the coffee table, Andrew still hasn’t moved. His eyes are glued to the TV, his knees drawn to his chest, a mile of space put between him and Neil. Neil feels as if he is abandoned at sea, floating miles and miles away from his island, and he doesn’t know how to paddle. His stomach twists; how something like this could come from not liking Harry Potter must be an Andrew thing.

Finally, during the second set of adverts, Andrew turns to him. Neil’s heart skips in his chest, his skin clams up and his throat tenses, wanting to say something, anything, anything -

“Neil, I want you to blow m-”

“I know you don’t like Harry Potter.”

They both freeze. Andrew, for once, seems stunned into silence, but Neil is too shocked to enjoy it. 

“You - what?” Andrew asks.

“You want me to blow you?”

“Okay, no, let’s backtrack. ‘I know you don’t like Harry Potter’?”

Neil tries to fit his reasoning together in his head, but it all makes sense now. The worrying, the jaw, the avoidance, the smoking - Andrew had been mulling something over for a while, and it makes more sense for it to be over a blowjob and not a marathon of Harry Potter movies. What makes it even harder to fit his reasoning together is the real reason of Andrew’s worrying. The thought of Andrew, hard and swollen in his mouth - Neil’s cock twitches. Swallowing, he tries to choke out, “You’ve been quiet all day so I thought - I thought -”

“That it was because I don’t like a movie franchise about wizards?” Andrew raises an eyebrow.

Neil groans. “God, can we forget about that now? I want -”

Andrew stops Neil moving forward with a hand fisted in his hair. “Listen. I want you to blow me. Don’t touch my ass. Don’t touch my balls. Yes or no?”

“Yes, fuck -” Neil lurches forward and catches Andrew’s mouth in his.

The kiss is instantly dirty. Neil can tell by the move of Andrew’s mouth, hot and determined, that he really has been thinking of this all day - and maybe only the first half was with hesitancy. Andrew wastes no time licking Neil’s mouth open, intertwining his tongue with Neil’s and coaxing small noises out of Neil. With the Tower empty, Neil doesn’t hold back his noises, moaning and whining at just Andrew’s tongue in his mouth. Neil can’t help but imagine what else could be in his mouth, and he moans.

Andrew meets his eye as he moves from Neil’s mouth to his neck, and Neil knows that if they weren’t alone right now he’d have been teased for his volume. However, the bulge in Andrew’s jeans shows that he doesn’t mind at all. When Andrew latches onto Neil’s throat, Neil groans his name and sinks his hands into his hair. Andrew’s hips twitch into the sofa, proving Neil right.

Andrew pulls back to remove Neil’s shirt. He tosses it behind himself somewhere before ducking down to lick at Neil’s nipples. In his jeans, Neil’s cock was quickly hardening, and he could feel his tip leaking. Andrew’s hands move down his chest, fingers roaming over his scars, to work at his fly, teeth still worrying at Neil’s nipple. Neil’s back arches, trying to push his bulge against Andrew’s hand and his nipple against Andrew’s mouth at the same time. The sensitivity and stimulation has his skin tingling. It’s only when Andrew begins to pull out Neil’s cock that Neil remembers -

“Andrew, let me -” Neil pauses, trying to get his focus back. “I want to blow you. Yes or no?”

Andrew groans gently and nods.

“I need a yes or a no or we stop,” says Neil.

Neil half expects Andrew to roll his eyes, but they both know how important consent was for this moment. “Yes,” affirms Andrew.

Neil is instantly switching their positions on the sofa. Andrew leans back, one arm on the armrest, his legs slightly spread. Neil kneels on the floor and stretches upwards, quickly removing Andrew of his shirt. Andrew took off his jeans himself, Neil not trusting himself around the ass region. While he did so, Neil took off his own jeans, revealing his boxers and the slightly-embarrassing damp patch at their front.

As tempting as it was to luxuriate in the sight of Andrew spread over the sofa, Neil could sense Andrew’s hesitancy and unease already. Ogling him would only make matters worse. Instead, Neil reaches into Andrew’s boxers with shaking hands and pulls out his cock - thick, flushed pink, curved slightly to the right, nestled in a bed of blond curls. Neil’s mouth waters at the thought of tracing his tongue along the vein on the underside, but he holds back.

“Still yes?” he asks.

Andrew looks down at him, high points of his cheeks flushed and his teeth tugging at the inside of his lower lip. “Still yes.”

Neil wraps his hand around the base of Andrew’s cock and gives it a tug. “Tell me if I do something wrong. I’ve never done this before.”

“I hate everything you do if that’s any consolation.,” Andrew retorts. In objection to his words, his hips twitch upwards, cock inching closer to Neil’s mouth. Neil gets the hint and sinks down.

When Neil drags his tongue up the sensitive underside of Andrew’s shaft, he is rewarded with a hiss. Andrew’s thighs clench, but his hips do not buck upwards - Neil expected Andrew to have this much self-control when he first imagined blowing Andrew, but he still wants to break it. Neil lingers at the top of the upwards stroke with his tongue to kiss at the head. Growling, Andrew sinks his hand into Neil’s hair and gives it a tug. After resisting for a moment, Neil follows the pull of Andrew’s hand to sink his mouth down on Andrew’s dick.

He bobs once, twice, before Andrew hisses, “Teeth. Be careful.” Pulling back, Neil takes the moment to wet his mouth and cover his teeth before sinking down again. He goes too far down the shaft for the first few bobs, making his throat muscles twitch and threaten to gag, but he settles into a rhythm. He rests his hands on Andrew’s thighs and feels them tense in time with his mouth. After the first few gags, Neil isn’t surprised to notice that he fucking loves this. The weight of Andrew’s cock against his tongue, the salty taste of him, Andrew’s hand firm and guiding in Neil’s hair… Neil could come untouched from this. When Neil is gifted with a, “That’s good,” from a usually silent Andrew, Neil can’t help but look upwards and gleam with pride. His something, lounging against the sofa, muscles tight and covered in a thin glow of sweat, head back - Neil’s cock throbs hard in his boxers and his heart swells. Seeing Andrew like this, making Andrew feel this good, being allowed to taste Andrew - Neil feels so lucky. He moves faster over Andrew’s cock in response to his pride and Andrew’s hands card through his hair.

Neil can tell when Andrew is getting close. Andrew’s breath becomes unsteady, releasing sighs that occasionally catch in his throat. His hips begin to rotate upwards, catching the back of Neil’s throat in a way that Neil realises he doesn’t hate. His cock swells and becomes heavier, filling Neil’s mouth. Neil lowers a hand to palm at himself through his boxers, relieving the wet, swollen ache. Andrew cradles Neil’s head in two hands, gently rocking his cock up to meet Neil’s bobs, before he mutters, “I’m close.” Neil moans helplessly around his cock, his mouth vibrating. Mouth dropping open, Andrew rocks his hips harder for a few more thrusts before pulling back. He holds Neil’s jaw in his hand as he positions his cock against his lip. One tug of Andrew’s own hand and he was coming on Neil’s tongue, moaning deep in the back of his throat. The taste of Andrew is much more bitter than he was expecting, but the sight of Andrew’s orgasm matched with the grinding of his hips against his own hand… Neil whines, needy and desperate, before spilling inside of his boxers, Andrew’s come still resting on his tongue. Andrew’s eyes widen and darken as he watches Neil come, still holding Neil’s jaw, still gazing at his own come filling Neil’s mouth.

When Neil comes down from his high, he barely has the strength to swallow. Luckily, he doesn’t notice the salty, bitter sensation as he swallows it, feeling much too tired to care. Neil looks up to see if Andrew is going to tell him to shower or change his boxers, but Andrew is laying back against the sofa, breathing hard. For once, Neil is the more alive of the two after an orgasm.

“Hey, you want to shower with me?” asks Neil.

Andrew doesn’t respond.

Neil takes this as a ‘no’ and considers it wise to leave Andrew alone for a while. He tries not to take it personally.

When Neil comes out of the shower, clean and smelling of whatever plant extract Allison decided was good for his skin this month, he finds Andrew on the roof, nursing a cigarette. Neil pulls on a jumper and some sweatpants before joining him. Andrew doesn’t turn to watch him come, but holds out an already-lit cigarette.

Taking the cigarette, Neil crouches down to sit beside Andrew, deliberately leaving space between them. “Was that good?”

Andrew turns to him, expression bored. In it, Neil can see everything - the hesitation, the bad memories, the vulnerability, the fear, the something. “154%. I hated it,” says Andrew, closing the distance between them.

Neil rests his wrist on Andrew’s knee. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> i really really hope you enjoyed that!! sorry about the ending i didnt know what else to do djhsjhgdjskd i feel like a fiend and i should be doing my work  
> please leave kudos and comment!! thats the shit that makes me feel happy  
> [buying me a coffee helps support me and allows me to keep writing them doing the sexy!](https://ko-fi.com/A05049H8)


End file.
